


桃源路的最后一夜

by Crimsonwind



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonwind/pseuds/Crimsonwind
Summary: 有抹布要素。
Kudos: 2





	桃源路的最后一夜

当西圈的茶馆陆陆续续聚齐了第一批人、门口的灯笼挂上，在巷子里发出暖洋洋的光时，桃源路的夜便算是开始了。有女人倚着门槛，脸上涂了过量的劣质的白粉，她向路过的人讨好似的咧嘴一笑，于是上下两片正红的唇瓣，蓦然掀开露出一排黄黄的牙齿，被灯光一照，竟有些青面獠牙似的可怖。  
从这处再隔开几道砖墙，便是无人打理的暗巷。平素不要的东西都堆在那，久而久之便有一种生苔的霉烂气味。  
即便是这样飘了新雪花的日子，工人们的身上始终还是会有劳碌一天过后、汗湿的酸臭。那些在寒天被冻皲裂的、摩挲会搓痛发疼的粗糙手掌，粗暴地撕开他单薄的衣物，触及里层的娇嫩肌肤，就像要在他身上留下无数道口子。  
“看这细皮嫩肉的，莫不是哪家走丢的小少爷？”  
“上等人还会来这种地方？指不定又是哪个婊子婆娘管生不管养，你发现他的时候，他不就倒在这路边上么……？别想太多了。看着小杂种还有几分颜色，抓紧点吧。”  
这些靠自己劳力营生的人们，在力量上便是压倒性地将他挟持。这是十二月，脸被迫贴着冰冻墙面，只听得到后方窸窸窣窣的衣料响动，不多时便有东西抵着他后方。  
“放轻松点！让老子进去。”  
他低下头，早不必那人吆喝，身体已乖乖雌伏在墙面上，像一只亟待主人爱抚的猫狗。灼热性器挤开两侧软肉，还不待他完全适应，便开始了粗暴的抽插。与此同时，前方也被人握住，以近乎拙劣的手法生涩地套弄。  
没有任何的润滑，每一下都干涩得像是要带出血，撕裂一般的疼痛要将他从头顶劈开。精液洗刷内壁，男人扶着柱身缓缓抽离，他一个晃神、反射性缩紧后穴软肉，龟头便这样尴尬地卡在他穴口，有少许白浊顺着大腿内侧淌了下来。  
“骚东西！”  
男人笑骂了一声，就要再捅进去，同伴却早就迫不及待，骂骂咧咧催促着他，这才堪堪将软了一半的阴茎彻底拔了出来。被人抓住头顶的发丝，身体翻转过来，一个重心不稳、便跪倒在男人们面前，脸贴着那些紫红的、形状几乎有些狰狞的器具。  
他不由自主吞了一口唾沫，喉结随着动作耸动。有人生硬地撬开他的嘴，他被迫含住那些肮脏的、又惊人的东西。腥膻的气味在嘴中化开，卡在深喉的感觉几近让他窒息。  
舌下在不断分泌唾液，他艰难地试着用舌头舔上柱身，用在这个巷子里学会的方法取悦它。  
身体后方的空虚只是一瞬间，很快又被另外的同样粗硬的东西塞满。小巷里渐渐充斥着男人们粗粗的喘息。  
自他来到这里，这样的故事每天都在上演着。

倒在暗巷不知过了多久，纤细的手腕还遍布被抓弄拉扯的青紫痕迹，勉强拾起披上还算能看的外衣，蹒跚走上几尺之外红灯照耀的地方。  
游人看到他的一瞬间皱起眉头，他们对他避之不及。在这地方流浪了快大半月，初开始人们见他虽然狼狈、身上衣料却还精致，只当是落魄人家的公子，还会好心接济一些。只是久了便成了人人喊打的乞丐。  
终日这样漫无目的地漂泊，桃源路上，便总有一个不散的生魂。一路走到了灯火晦暗的地方，他跌跌撞撞地闯进了最近的矮房——  
女人的惊呼声戛然而止，他有些无措地看着房中用布料紧急裹住赤裸上半身的妇人。房里似还留有情事的暧昧余韵，空中漂浮着可疑的淫靡气息。  
这样的光景，房间主人的身份几乎是昭然若揭了。

“……对不起。”  
妇人反应过来。先前的惊惶，很快变成了一个讨好似的妩媚微笑。她向他走去，握紧了少年不知何处安放的双手，轻轻将它们按到自己的胸前。  
“我……我没有……”  
少年情急想要辩解，话到一半却愣住了，原是妇人又微微敞开了胸怀，将少年按进自己的臂弯。  
贴着柔软的胸脯，他听到了鲜活的心跳，沉稳而有力。如同新生儿依恋母亲，在柔软的臂弯中肆意汲取着温度，他睁着眼，宛如一只饥渴的小兽。

不自觉被这样的怀抱引诱，躺在有些冷硬的床板上，妇人稍稍俯下身，贴近他几乎称得上瘦弱的身躯，在乳尖触及脆弱的皮肤时几不可见地颤抖了一下。雪白的乳肉轻晃，如水波一样散开熨贴，一点一点滑过他的胸前。  
下体被握住的时候他满面通红地坐起，妇人有些疑惑地看着他。会出现在这里的，不管样貌如何像个少年，终归还是个男人。往先她也不是没有接待过比这个男孩儿看起来还要小些的人，她以为他明白这一切。  
漆黑的眸子垂下来，不去看妇人的眼神。在暗巷里，那些人偶尔会捏起他的下巴，不无可惜地感叹生得倒是一张漂亮的脸，只可惜双目无神，一眼看过去只是空洞死气，比起人，竟更像是个破败玩偶。  
终归是难以启齿，他不知如何向妇人解释自己已经无法具有一个男人该有的反应。一时之间，只是愣愣地坐着，膝盖还抵着妇人的双腿。  
“噗嗤。”  
上方突兀地传来妇人轻快的笑声。迷惑地抬起头，她却让他背过身趴下，在他疑虑照做间，又轻轻抚摸他光裸的脊背，如同奏响一支绵软的曲子。  
从颈部到腰间，最后落到了窄窄的臀缝。后穴里，突兀挤进两根柔软干燥的手指。  
少年一惊，却在妇人贴着耳鬓轻声的安抚里渐渐定下心神。已经被粗暴地对待了不知多少次的地方，如久旱之地终于找到了他的甘霖。妇人动作温柔，探寻他的身体，不过几下便找到了敏感的一处，手指触及，便有如电流一般的战栗快感。

他在被一个女人取悦。  
意识到这一点，少年的脸很快变得通红了。像是猜到他的顾虑，她对他说，偶尔她也会这样帮助一些客人。呵出的热气熏染脆弱鬓角，白皙的耳根渐渐也变成了桃花的颜色。前方已不知何时充血挺立，同时在他体内作乱的手指，也加速刺激着早已找到的敏感点。  
铃口不断分泌着液体，有少许淌在了床单上。他浑身赤裸，以回归母体的姿势，在妇人的臂弯里，颤抖着迎来了第一次高潮。  
少年没有情绪的眼眶，突兀地挤出了一滴眼泪。

灯光是暖橘色的，月亮有些昏黄，这便是桃源路的夜了。女人招不到客人，顶着满面白粉悻悻归家去。远处传来人们突兀的笑声，大约是说书的抖了个机灵，接着便爆发一阵如雷的掌声。这样的吵闹还会一直持续到天明，这是桃源路的人们心照不宣的秘密。  
这样的夜晚，和平时，也是不会有什么不同的。


End file.
